iGo to Camp HalfBlood
by Read-a-holic2200
Summary: What happens when Sam and Freddie figure out that they are demigods? Percabeth and Seddie. Set after TLO and before TLH. Also set after iOMG.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Planning Hundred Day Kisses

Sam's POV

I just barged in to Carly's apartment, unlocked, as usual. I heard Spencer say, "Hey, Sam, want some ham?"

"Just a ham sandwich. Make it extra ham," I said, without looking at him. "Hey, is Carly here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs," he said, getting the ham out of the fridge.

"Kay," I said, running up the stairs. I barged into her room, without knocking. "Carlotta Shay," I said, "We need to go to the mall. _NOW_!"

"Huh?" Carly asked, pulling the earphones of her PearPod out of her ears.

"We need to go to the mall, now!" I repeated.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"I need a dress."

"For what?"

"Mine and Freddie's hundred day kiss," I whispered in her ear. She squealed.

"Oh my God! I should've known! You guys have been dating for, what, three or so months?" Carly asked.

"Yep. Ninety days, 3 hours, and 46 minutes," I said, looking at my watch.

"Wow, you even remembered the minutes. That is true love," she said, putting her hands over his heart.

"So let's go to the mall for a dress," I said, gesturing to the door.

"Okay, let me get my purse, then we can go," Carly said, grabbing her purse and keys to her new car, which she got only two months ago, and we left her room. Once we got downstairs, I grabbed the extra ham sandwich from Spencer. Carly gave me strange looks, which I ignored. We walked down to the parking lot and got into the car, and drove to the mall.

Once we got to the mall, Carly steered me to this dress store, which I couldn't read, because of my dyslexia (and I also have ADHD, so if you make fun of me because of that, I suggest you live near a hospital), but Carly, knowing of my dyslexia, told me, "Elizabeth's Formal Wear. It's the best place to buy dresses for any occasion."

We walked in to the store, and I saw racks and racks of dresses of every color you could think of. A peppy looking, blond-haired girl wearing a black shirt with a nametag that said "Kaitlin," and jean shorts with black flats, walked, almost bounced, over to us.

"Hi!" she said. Her voice was really high, and sounded like she was a cheerleader in high school. "My name is Kaitlin. What can I help you with?"

"My friend, Sam, here needs a dress for—" Carly said.

"Oh my God," Kaitlin interrupted. "You guys are from . I love that show! So what occasion is it for? Is it for a date?"

"Um, no," I said. "It's for my hundred day kiss with my boyfriend."

She gasped. "Is it with Freddie?" she asked. I just blushed. She squealed and Carly joined in. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going get you a dress. What size are you?" Kaitlin asked me.

"I'm a size 7," I said. She left the room. Right when she was out of earshot, I said to Carly, "I don't like her."

"What?" Carly asked. "She's so nice and sweet,"

"That's why I don't like her," I said, then, seeing that Kaitlin was back with the dresses, I stepped away from Carly, so it didn't look suspicious to Kaitlin.

"Hey," Kaitlin said. "I have your dresses. Go into the dressing room, right over there," she said, pointing to the dressing rooms.

The first one I tried on was a knee-length, navy blue dress with double spaghetti straps. The dress was V-neck with a floral lace pattern covering part of the neck. It was cute, but too tight around the stomach. So I tried on the next one.

The next one was also knee-length, strapless dress. It was white with a multicolored floral pattern, it also had a pink ribbon right below my breast. It fit perfectly, but it was too floral. I tried on the second to last one.

The second to last one came right above the knees, with a thick tank top straps. It was yellow and had two layers for the skirt, because the top layer had a pattern with holes in it. I fit well, and I thought it was cute, but when I showed Carly, she didn't want me to use it.

So I tried on the last one. It was right above the knee, spaghetti strap dress. It had two small ruffles on the bottom, and it had a slight V-neck. When I showed it to Carly, she said, "That's the one," and I nodded my, meaning that I agree. Then Kaitlin gave me some shoes to try on with the dress. Carly told her what my size was.

The shoes were 2-in, black, high heels. It had one strap right beneath the toes. There was another strap that went around my ankle. It fit perfectly and Carly agreed with me that it was the one. It went well with the dress. Then I took both of them off and put on my normal clothes. Then I gave the dress and shoes to Carly, who paid for them. After that, we left to go the food court.

Annabeth's POV

"Hey, Ashley," I called to an Aphrodite girl.

"What?" Ashley asked. I dragged her to the arena, which was empty, and I told her what I wanted her to do for me.

"I need you to help me pick out a dress and shoes for mine and Percy's hundred day kiss." She screamed.

"Oh my gods! I have the perfect dress for you! Let's go!" she said, pulling me to her cabin. Once I got in the Aphrodite cabin, I knew I never wanted to go back in there ever again. It smelled like perfume, and not the good kind. It almost made me gag. Ashley dragged me over to her wardrobe, which consisted mostly of dresses of every size. Apparently, she let almost every girl use a dress from her pile of dresses.

She handed me this first dress that she told me to try on came right above the knees and was strapless. Around the neckline was some ruffles, nothing too major. Where the skirt starts, there was a green strap with a gold flower on it. It had yellow flowers on it and it was really pretty. Ashley said that that was the one. I agreed. At least the trying on didn't take long. Then she gave me some pairs of shoes.

The first pair was a 2-in heel that was silver striped. It had a hole which showed my toes. It was pretty cute, but it was kinda small and didn't go with my dress.

The next pair of shoes was another 2-in heel. This one was bright yellow and was strapped around my ankle. It also showed my toes like the previous one. It went perfectly with my dress and Ashley agreed that I should use it. Then I went back to the bathroom and took off the dress and shoes and put on my normal clothes. I thanked Ashley and went back to my cabin, and put the dress and the shoes up.

I was about to go to archery class when Rose, the tree nymph, well, more like bush nymph, ran up to me, saying, "Annabeth, the two demigods in Seattle are having their hundred day kiss in 9 days. That's where you and Percy should have yours. I know exactly where it is. It's on Seattle's Cliff at midnight in 9 days. Go there and tell them who they are and take them here."

"Okay," I said. "I'll go tell Percy," I said, about to turn to Percy, when I turned around and said, "Bye Carly Shay."

**A/N: Oh, a cliff hanger. Now you know what Carly is. **

**The dresses and shoes that Sam and Annabeth picked out are on my profile.**

**Do you think it's good? Do you think it sucks? Review telling me.**


	2. Chapter 2: iHave My Hundred Day Kiss

Chapter Two: iHave My Hundred Day Kiss

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writer's block for this story and I couldn't piece things together. So, sorry about the long wait. **

******P.S. Sorry for making Sam OOC in the previous chapter, but I'll try in make her as in character as possible, but she is dating Freddie, so I'm changing her personality a little bit. **

******P.P.S. About the last paragraph in the previous chapter, I've had a lot of complaints about that, but it will all be revealed in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

Oh, great. My girlfriend, Sam Puckett was coming over in less than an hour and we were out of ham.

"MOM!" I yelled to my mother.

"Yes, Freddiebear," she replied, walking into the room.

"Mom, I thought I told you, enough with the nicknames," I said, giving her a stern look.

"Oh, yes, that's right. It was right after you announced to me that you were dating the delinquent," she said. I gave her another look. "Oh, I mean, Sam."

"Better," I said. "Mom, by the way, my 'delinquent' girlfriend is coming over in less than an hour and we're out of ham!"

"Oh, right. Sam loves ham. I'll go and get some right now," she said, grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

I went into my room, now clean and free of my Galaxy Wars posters. I laid down on my bed, thinking. Thinking about mine and Sam's hundred day kiss. I told Carly that I had an idea to go to Seattle's Cliff and she totally agreed. Seattle's Cliff is a cliff which overlooks the entire city and where most people go for their hundred day kiss. Sam doesn't know this, of course, as she isn't into the romantic stuff. Her idea of a romantic date is chilling at my house, without my mom, watching a random movie while eating various meats. I just hope Sam won't think it's too romantic. It probably will be an abandoned cliff, and Sam is adventurous.

About 5 minutes before Sam would come over, my mom came bursting in with a grocery bag filled with different kinds of hams.

"Mom, did you buy the whole ham section?" I jokingly asked her.

"Pretty much," she said. "I bought one of everything that's ham, not knowing what your girlfriend likes. Oh, I still can't believe my Freddie has a girlfriend!" she exclaimed, hugging me.

"Mom, get off. Sam'll be here any minute and you need to be somewhere else," I said, pointing towards the door.

"Okay, I'll go," she said.

"Okay, bye Mom," I said, literally pushing her out the door. I heard my mom say, "Oh, hello, Samantha," outside the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Benson," I heard the … lovely… voice of my girlfriend reply. "Is Freddie in there?"

"Yes, he is dear," my mom replied.

"Alright, bye, Mrs. Benson," Sam said. Sam knocked on the door and I opened it.

"Hello, Sam," I said.

"That was the worst 18 second conversation I've ever had in my life," Sam replied.

"Oh, no, 'Hi, Freddie.' no, 'How've you been?' Just you bashing on my mother," I replied. She gave me her signature death glare. "Well, you're right. My mom is boring," I replied to make her feel better.

"Better," she said. "Where's the ham?" she asked. Normal Sam, I thought to myself. Food before boyfriend. That's nice.

"Wow," she said, her head in the fridge. "You have 15 different kinds of ham in here. You beat Carly's record of 2 kinds of ham by a landslide. That deserves one of these," she said, giving me a quick peck on the lips, then proceeding to eating her ham. "So, whadya gol fo ouwr hundwed day kiiss?" Sam asked me, her mouth full of ham.

"Well, I was thinking of taking you to Seattle's Cliff," I said.

"What's that," Sam said, swallowing her ham.

"It's this cliff that overlooks the entire city. Nobody will probably be there, so we'll be alone."

"That sounds nice," Sam said. I silently thanked God.

"Yeah, I know some people that went there. They say it's nice," I said.

"So it's either your geek friends from the AV club or Carly or Gibby," Sam said with a smirk.

"It was Gibby," I said, feeling ashamed. Sam knew me too well. She laughed and said, "Ha ha, I knew it. Ha, ha I knew it!" I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from saying it. I felt something wet on my hand. Sam was licking my hand. Well, she didn't know me too well.

"Licking my hand's not gonna make me let go," I said. She gave up and I took my hand of her face.

"So, shall we watch a movie?" she asked me.

"Sure, which one?"

"Boogiebear: The Movie," she said.

"I don't think I have that movie," I said.

"Don't worry, I have it," she said, pulling it out our bag. Typical Sam.

I put it in the DVD player and sat back down on the couch. Sam started eating her ham. That's my meat-loving girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>**  
><strong>  
>I walked over tithe sword arena when the bush nymph, Rose, came running over.<p>

"Hey Rose," I said.

"Yeah, whatever," Rose said. "For you guys' hundred day kiss, you are going to go to Seattle's Cliff. It's a mostly abandoned cliff in Seattle."

"And why did you choose a place that's all the way across the country?" I asked.

Rose groaned and said, "The demigods that I have been watching for the past 7 years live in Seattle and they are having their hundred day kiss nine days from now, the same day as your's. So, after you guys, you know, have the kiss, you tell them who they are and take them back here. Got it, Seaweed Brain?"

"Hey! Only Annabeth can call me that!"

"Fine, how about Kelp Head?"

"That's better, Bush-Body," I said, using her nickname that she hates. Suddenly, rose vines started crawling up my legs, Rose controlling them.

"Fine, fine Rose," I said. The vines went back down.

"Okay, you two are going to need to go by plane or you traveling undersea, although I think plane's better."

"Wait, how'd you get here?"

"I told the demigods that I was going to Yakima to visit my grandad," she replied.

"Is he really your grandad?" I asked.

"Yes and no. He thinks he's my grandad, but he's really not."

"Okay, I gotta go, bye. And we are going to travel underwater," I said.

"Yeah, I gotta fix my bush, bye," she said, as we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>9 days later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>**  
><strong>  
>I was getting ready for the hundred day kiss, although it was only 9, and the kiss wasn't until midnight in three hours. Carly went to Yakima the day after we picked out the dress, so she couldn't help me with my makeup, which I'm not good at doing. So I decided to call the last person on earth that I would ever call. Melanie.<p>

After three rings, she picked up. "Hello?" her girly voice answered.

"Mel, it's Sam. Now, before you get all excited and everything, are you in the Seattle area?"

"Yeah, I'm, like, ten minutes away from the house. Why?" she asked.

"Just come over, please. I'll explain when you get here."

"Okay, I'll be there in 10."

"Bye."

Ten minutes later, I heard a knock at the door and I opened it. There was Melanie, all glitterfied and ponytailed and everything.

"Sam! OMG, I haven't seen you since, like, two years ago. Now, what's so important?" Melanie asked.

"Okay, I'm having my hundred day kiss today in three hours, Carly's gone to Yakima, and I need you to do my makeup," I said in one breath.

"Who's it with?" I knew she'd asked that question.

"Freddie," I murmered.

"Sorry, I didn't hear it," she said, with a creepy smile on her face.

"FREDDIE!" I exclaimed. "It's with Fredward Benson, technical producer of iCarly,which doesn't have any more shows, my boyfriend, my first kiss, son of overprotective Marissa Benson, and so much more!"

"Oh," she said, looking down. Apparently she still liked Freddie.

"Sorry?" I asked, confused.

"It's okay," she said. "Let's go get your makeup on. I'm gonna give you a complete makeover!"

"No," I said. That sounded horrible. "Just a little natural makeup. Nothing too horrible."

"Okay, I guess I could just put on some foundation, some blush, mascara, and purple eye shadow. Yeah, that's good," she said to herself.

When we got upstairs, Melanie said, "Get into your dress so I can see which colors to use."

I quickly changed into the black dress and heels then walked out. Melanie gasped, "O-M-G! Sam, you look GORGEOUS! Just need to fix your hair and do the makeup and you'll look drop-dead gorgeous. Freddie won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!"

"Thanks, Mel," I said. I sat down in the chair and Melanie got out a straightener and straightened my hair, not all the way, but left some waves in it.

Then she worked on the makeup. She told me to open my eyes so she could do the mascara. I told her that I could do that. I finished it and she worked on foundation, then blush, then finally the purple eye shadow.

She swirled my chair around and said, "Look at yourself." I did and I thought that the purple eye shadow really complemented the black dress. How did I know that? Oh, great. I'm turning into Carly and Melanie.

Just then, my cell phone rang, the ringtone, Running Away by AM. Freddie was calling. I answered, "Hey Freddie." I motioned to Melanie that she could go. She did.

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside in five. Okay, bye." I hung up. I gathered my small purse that I'm using, put on a bit of lip gloss and walked outside.

I saw Freddie's silver truck come up and stop. Freddie got out from the other side and came up to me. He was wearing just a plain blue t-shirt, a black jacket, and black pants, then black dress shoes.

"Hey, Freddie," I said. "What up with the dress shoes?"

"My mom made me wear one thing she approved of. It was either the shoes or a tux. You pick."

"Yeah, dress shoes are fine," I said.

"Well, you look good," he said, opening the door of the car for me.

"Thanks. Melanie did my makeup and hair for me," I said.

"Oh, really. Melanie. Sam, I know you did this. Not Mythical Melanie." Ugh, he still thinks that Melanie's fake.

"Oh, really?" I said. I quickly took out my phone and texted Melanie to come out here. "Just a moment," I told Freddie.

A minute later, Melanie came out, and said, "Hi, Freddie. Remember me?"

"Wha-Who how is this possible?" he asked in shock.

"I'm a twin," Mel and I said at the same time.

"But, let's forget about that," I said. "Melanie, you can go. Freddie, let's go."

"Bye Sam," Melanie said, as she walked around the house to go to her car.

"And m'lady," Freddie said, trying to act gentlemanly.

"Don't call me that," I said, as I got in my car and took out my emergency thigh of fried chicken.

"Yeah, that's my Princess Puckett," Freddie said, as he started to drive off.

"I know," I said, as I took a huge bite.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Percy started to drive me to Seattle's Cliff. I had this wierd feeling that something bad was going to happen, so I nervously clutched my thigh, where my dagger was hidden.<p>

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" Percy asked me as he drove up to where Seattle's Cliff was.

"I just have this wierd feeling," I said. "That something bad's gonna happen."

"Don't worry," Percy assured me. "We'll both have our hundred-day kiss, quickly tell them who they are and then quickly jump into the water below, so we can make a clean getaway."

"Really?" I said. "What happens if they aren't children of Poseidon?"

"I'll just tell them to hold onto me," Percy said, parking. I rolled my eyes. Seaweed Brain.

About 5 minutes later, another car came up. I could hear a blond-headed girl say, "Aw man, someone else is here. You said no one would be here."

"Sam!" I heard the guy say, "I only said that it might be empty. Apparently, these guys need to have their hundred-day kiss also." The girl, Sam, groaned.

We both counted down the minutes to midnight, then kissed. I barely opened my eyes enough to see that the other demigods were kissing too.

Suddenly, a bubbly voice said, "Hi, Sam!"

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Sam exclaimed. I looked at Percy, his hand was in his pocket. I knew we were both thinking the same thing: This girl was a monster.

"Sam do you—"

"Shut up, Freddie."

"Oh my gods! You four are here! That is the best!" the monster exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked. "There are only us two and the other two here. And why do they have to do with us? And why did you say 'gods,' instead of 'God'?"

"Oh, you don't know, demigod," the bubbly girl said. "The son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena are here. And so are you." Suddenly, she transformed into an empousa.

Me and Percy both jumped up at the same time. Percy clicked his pen and I grabbed my dagger. "Sam! Freddie! Stay back!" I yelled.

"How do you—" Sam started.

"Just stay back!" Percy exclaimed.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson, how awesome," she still said in her bubbly voice, this time, it was laced with venom.

"Get away beast," Percy yelled. I quickly ran over to Sam and Freddie to protect them.

Percy and the empousa started dueling. The empousa was winning at some point, so she exclaimed, "Yay! Perseus Jackson, you will be defeated!" At that moment, Percy plunged Riptide into her side. She quickly said, "That is so not cool," before she crumbled into a pile of dust.

"What was that?" Sam asked. "And did he just call us demigods? What the heck was that!"

Oh, this girl was going to be hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Okay, that Kaitlin girl just became a monster. And those two knew our names. And they had swords. I wanted one.

When the blond chick opened her mouth, Carly ran up.

"Am I late, Annabeth?" Carly asked the blond girl.

"A little, we were just attacked by an empousa. Otherwise, you were just in time, Rose," Annabeth said. Wait a minute, did she just call Carly, "Rose?"

"Um, I'm sorry," Freddie said. "I think you just called Carly, 'Rose,'? And she's Carly Shay."

"Um, Rose," the guy said, "I think you'd take this one."

"No, Percy, I think Annabeth should," Carly said, biting her nail.

"Um, you're their friend," Annabeth said.

Carly groaned. "Fine." Then she turned to Freddie and I, "Sam, Freddie. I'm not the girl you think I am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! An update! Finally! So, just review and I'll update as soon as I can, okay. Do we have a deal? I hope we do!**


	3. Chapter 3: iFind Out a Huge Secret

Chapter 3: iFind out a Huge Secret

**A/N: OMG! I'M BAAAACK! The last time I updated was *checks real quick* *gasps* NOVEMBER! *faints***

**Bookworm: Oh, no, Read-a-holic, did you faint **_**again**_**?**

**Me: *wakes up briefly* Yes. *faints again***

**Bookworm: I'm gonna need a wet towel? Anyone have a wet towel?**

**Sam: Don't look at me. I don't "help" people.**

**Freddie: SAM! Here Bookworm *tosses her a wet towel* *talks to Sam* You've gotta learn how to start helping people. **

**Sam: I **_**can**_** help people, but I **_**chose**_** not to. **

**Bookworm: Well, I'm not gonna get into this. *puts wet towel on me***

**Me: AHH! Disclaimer!**

**Freddie, Sam, and Bookworm: *At the same time* I'M DOING IT! *Eventually, get into a fight . . . A **_**long**_** one***

**Me: *while they're fighting* I don't own anything from iCarly or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Dan Schneider and Rick Riordan, respectfully. However, I do own the plot device, and Carly's seemingly "real" name. OH! And Spencer's, too. **

**Sam, Freddie, and Bookworm: Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!**

**Freddie: HA! I won! Rock beats both of your scissors! I'm doing the disclaimer. *does a nerd dance***

**Me: Too late. I already did it.**

**Freddie: Huh? *hangs head in sadness***

**Me: Also, I don't own Bookworm. She's my BFF, and a writer on FF. Her username is Bookworm1355. READ HER WORK OR I'LL GO ALL SAM ON YOU!**

**Percy and Annabeth: *walk in* Can we do the disclaimer?**

**Me: *face palm***

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"Sam, Freddie, I'm not the girl that you think I am."_

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

**Sam's POV**

"Wh—what do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"My name is not Carly Shay," Carly or whoever she was, said. "My name's Rose Underwood, tree nymph. Sister of Ash Underwood, or, as you know him, Spencer. I'm also the sister of Grover Underwood, satyr."

I couldn't believe it. My best friend was a nymph. At first, I was shocked, but, once I took a closer look at her, she did look different. Her hair was blacker, and, wait, were her eyes always green? I am so confused.

"Car—no, Rose," I said. "Why did you keep this from us?"

"I couldn't tell you," she said. "I was going to tell you the year that we started iCarly, but, since that wasn't on my plan, I decided to wait until we finished it, which was just 3 weeks ago. So, I had a plan to try and get you guys to Camp Half-Blood, which is the camp that I go to, and it took weeks of planning. Then I remembered the Hundred-Day Kiss, and I remembered that Percy and Annabeth's, those guys over here, was, ironically, the same day. So, I told them that we had to get you two to the camp ASAP, so I told them that they had to get over to Seattle and get you guys."

"Wait, back it up a sec, you said Camp Half-Blood, which are half-gods and half-humans—" I started, but I stopped when I saw Car—Rose and Freddie's faces. "What? I paid attention in Latin! So, moving on. So, are we half-bloods or something like that?"

"Yes," Rose replied. "Both you and Freddie."

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "When can I get one of those swords?"

"Sam," Freddie said, jokingly, laughing.

"Well, you don't just have to get a sword. Depending on your parent or your preference, you can get a sword, a knife, or a bow and arrows," the girl, Annabeth, said.

"Cooler!" I exclaimed. "I want a bow and arrows! I've always wanted to do archery! Now I can beat up nerds more professionally!"

Annabeth and Percy laughed, but they stopped when they saw Rose's face. "Sh-she's kidding, right?" Percy asked.

"Nope," me, Rose, and Freddie said at the same time.

"Okay," Annabeth said, dragging out the 'o' "Moving on. We need to get you guys to Camp Half-Blood now!"

"Oh, I don't think that my mom would approve of me going to a camp that far away," Freddie said, taking out his PearPhone. "I need to call her to talk—HEY!" He was going to finish, but was interrupted when Percy threw his phone on the ground. "That was the new PearPhone 4S! Well, it's a good thing that its indestructible." Freddie walked over to his PearPhone and picked it up, about to unlock it, but he saw that the screen was cracked. "Aw man, the guy at PT&T told me that it was indestructible, and that it couldn't break!"

"Well, they lied," I said. "I told you to get the PearPhone 4 for Berizon, but nooooooo! You told me that the 4S would be better. 'Oh PT&T is better. They have 4G! It will never drop calls!'" I said, saying the last part in my "man voice."

"Okay, stop talking about the phones!" Annabeth exclaimed. "And speaking of phones, I'm going to need to take yours away." She held put her hand, applying that we would have to give her our phones.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "I just got the new PearPhone 4 for Berizon! I am NOT giving it up!"

"You have to," Percy said. "If you use it, it would be like announcing to all the monsters, 'All you can eat demigod buffet right here!'"

"Would the buffet possibly include meat?" I asked.

"Yeah, your meat," Annabeth said.

"Okay, suddenly not so hungry," I said.

"Okay, now we gotta go, guys!" Rose exclaimed. "Now, jump in the water!"

"Wait, back it up!" I said. "Jump from here, about 1 mile high up, into the water, down there? You must be crazy!"

"Oh God," Rose said. "Percy here is a son of Poseidon, so if you hold on to him, he'll jump in the water, and you'll be fine."

"But wait," Freddie started.

"WE DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR BUT WAIT'S, FREDDIE!" Rose exclaimed. "WE NEED TO GO BEFORE MONSTERS COME UPON US!"

"Real quick," Freddie said. "How are four of us supposed to cling on to one guy."

Rose sighed. "If Annabeth holds on to Percy, I'll hold on to Annabeth, and I'll be fine. The same goes with you and Sam."

"I'll hold on to him," Freddie said quickly.

"Why can't I?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Because I'm your boyfriend, and I don't want you holding on to other guys," he replied. Oh God, he's being the overprotective boyfriend.

"I won't dump you for him," I said. "I love you, baby."

"Okay, fine," he said, and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Guys!" Rose said, worriedly. "I smell monsters, we'd better go!"

"Everyone grab on!" Percy said, and I held Freddie's hand. "3, 2, 1, jump!" I jumped and I felt us plunging towards the ocean. I screamed, but I still held on to Freddie's hand.

About a minute later, I felt the water envelop me. Under the water, I saw Percy make as water bubble, and it surrounded us. I felt the dress cling to me as I started swimming.

After what felt like 5 minutes, we surfaced. I looked around and saw we were in a lake, and it was morning, probably around 7 or 8. On land, there were a bunch of people, some with weapons. This was my heaven.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood in New York," Percy said.

"Wait, New York?" Freddie said. "That can't be! We were in Seattle about 5 minutes ago! Now we're in New York on the other side of the country! We can't be here. It's not scientifically possible!"

"That's something children of Poseidon can do," Annabeth replied. "They can travel from one body of water to another body of water in plenty of time. That's why we got here so fast. I wonder why it took us _this_ fast, though? Usually, it takes double the time for Percy, normally."

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed.

"Sorry, but it's true," Rose said, squeezing the water out of her hair. I did the same, the droplets of water running down the front of my dress. Well, there goes a dress. Now I have an excuse to throw one away! FINALLY! Carly before never let me. Well, I guess Rose didn't let me, but I called her Carly, so when I think about the past, I'm calling her Carly, and no one will stop me! Cue the evil laugh.

Percy walked away for a minute and came back with some towels. While Percy was away, this boy that looked about my age with brown hair not unlike Freddie's came up to me.

"Hey," he said. "Who's your parent?"

"All I know is that I hope he's not yours," I said threateningly. "Because you seem like someone I would beat up on a daily basis."

"Well, that would be a good thing if you're not Hermes's daughter because we could date," he said, putting his arm on a tree, trying to be cool.

"SAMMY!" Freddie said. Although sometimes I hate that nub, he _does_ have good timing. "How are you? Is this guy bugging you?"

"No, baby, he was just telling me about camp," I said, then I proceeded to kiss him.

"Well, if you had a boyfriend, you could've just told me instead of leading a guy on," he said then walked away.

"Who was that?" I asked Annabeth.

"Travis Stoll, and least I think it was," she said. "He has a younger brother named Connor, but they look a lot alike. I can tell them apart when they're together, not when they're apart. How tall was he?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Like Freddie's height?"

"Okay, that's Travis," she said.

"If you mess up, I swear, I _will_ kill you," I threatened her.

"What if I kill you first?" she said. That girl has guts.

"Annabeth, you might not wanna do that," Rose said. "Sam once knocked out a truck driver with a milk carton. An _empty_ milk carton."

"Is that true?" she asked. We all nodded our heads, me with a smile on my face.

When Percy came back with the towels, I pounced on him (not literally, of course. A) because I am soaking wet, and I need those towels, and if I did do so, I wouldn't get the towels and B) because Freddie would be a little bit jealous.) and took a towel. I wrapped it around myself, feeling the fluffy goodness. Okay, that just sounded wrong, so . . . Let's say the fluffyness.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden warmness surround me, and it wasn't because of the towel. I looked around and saw Rose, Freddie, Percy, and Annabeth look at me strangely.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

From behind me, I heard the sound of hooves clopping against grass. I turned around and saw a half-man half-horse. HE WAS A HORSE DUDE! Well, the technical term is centaur, but who cares? I'm calling him a horse dude.

"Behold, Samantha Puckett-" he started.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked. "And _don't _call me Samantha!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, humor to relieve the tension! OH! MOCKINGBIRD REFERENCE! Bookworm, you owe me a quarter! Never mind. Something we do at our school. **

**So, sorta a cliffhanger, but the next chapter is who Sam and Freddie's parents are. Also, just to let y'all know, they are **_**male**_** gods, because Sam's father apparently left her, and who knows where Freddie's dad is. (Note: This is based on the show) **

**Yeah, see y'all later, and I **_**promise **_**to update quicker. **

**Oh, before I forget, the cell phone plans they were talking about earlier are parodies of AT&T and Verizon. I know, sucky names, right?**


End file.
